Even Sasuke Can Be Romantic SOMETIMES!
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: Naruto pouted at Sasuke's bluntness. He was sooo unloving at times and could say the rudest things so Naruto braced himself. Just a little SasuNaru fluffiness! Dedicated to all my reviewers! plz R&R!


Title: Even Sasuke Can Be Romantic SOMETIMES!

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Naruto pouted at Sasuke's bluntness. He was sooo unloving at times and could say the rudest things…so Naruto braced himself…just a little SasuNaru fluffiness! One shot dedicated to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! Please R&R!

Authors Note: Well…it was quite hard to get all my thoughts together and finally produce this little one shot…:sigh: and I'm not sure that I will end up liking it when I'm done…BUT I thought I should give back to my reviewers every once and a while to show my appreciation…so here you go all you loyal and loving reviewers, you:smiles: You know EXACTLY who you are! But…I am quite sorry if this ends up being a total mess…just know that it's not because I hate you all…it's because of my lack of writing skill…in no way do I hate you guys! And all the other readers that aren't my reviewers…feel free to add yourself to the growing dedication section in my profile by reviewing! I would be forever grateful! Well…I hope you all like it! I would list all of my reviewers…but I fear that is not allowed on ffn…so I won't dare to try it. Oh and a warning to any readers before I start: this IS SasuNaru pairing which means there is a _slight_ mention of a boyxboy pairing…and if you don't know what that is/don't like it…the back button is calling out to you in distress…please help it! Lol. I really hope all you readers (especially reviewers) like this ficlet! PLEASE ENJOY! XD

**(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)(heart)**

**Who Says Sasuke Can't Be Romantic Every Once And A While?**

**Created By: BeuitifulDisgrace246 and Dedicated To: All My Reviewers!**

**(SasuNaru)(SasuNaru)(SasuNaru)(SasuNaru)(SasuNaru)(SasuNaru)(SasuNaru)**

Naruto was starting to grow _very _bored with the endless boring-ness-ness of TV viewing at 11 A.M. Yes…Naruto was very bored…but he was also **_very_** comfortable. Because a certain brunette by the name of Sasuke Uchiha was acting as his "human chair"…and Naruto always loved sitting in Sasuke's lap. Not only because of the sheer comfort it brought…but also because… he _always_ loved being around his boyfriend.

Naruto sighed as he snapped a hair bow that had somehow made its way onto his wrist, growing more bored **_and_** more comfortable by the minute. Naruto looked over at his boyfriend's stoic face, waiting…and waiting…

Well…obviously _Sasuke_ wasn't going to get a conversation started _was_ **_he?.! _**

Naruto decided to discuss the thing that he was thinking the most about at the moment. "Hey Sasuke…have you ever felt like…somehow only _your_ world is the one that is spinning backwards…and everyone else gets the luxury of having all the luck?"

Naruto watched his boyfriend's features as he contemplated what Naruto had just said. Naruto waited for a response…when suddenly Sasuke spoke: "I can't quite answer that question…please explain it with a little more detail."

Naruto sighed with impatience mentally but still granted his request. "Well…do you sometimes feel like you are the most unlucky person in the world…and everything that happens to you is something of a misfortune…making you think your world is spinning in the completely wrong direction?"

Sasuke drank in what Naruto had said…before his features seemed to shine with an annoyed expression. Naruto waited guiltily for Sasuke reply, wondering if he had said something that would make the Uchiha mad.

Naruto was truly surprised when Sasuke turned around with one of his rare _true_ smiles on his face and said: "I've thought about that." Naruto waited a second before adding in a response. "Really?"

"Yes." Naruto waited for anything else…before speaking again. "Do you think I'm right?" A swift voice answered his question. "No."

"Why not?" Naruto pouted at Sasuke's bluntness. He was sooo unloving at times and could say the rudest things…so Naruto braced himself.

"Because dobe…" Sasuke paused to look deep into Naruto's eyes. "The second after I thought about that, I thought about you. And I know it's not true because you're here. And that makes this a perfect world, and you're the luckiest damn thing that has ever happened to me."

Naruto blushed and sighed, contempt at just staring at Sasuke swimming pools of emotions, watching love swirl around his black orbs. Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a sweet melody of togetherness that made both boys adjust themselves on the couch afterwards so they could hold onto each other.

Naruto could still feel the ever-potent feel of _Sasuke _ridden deep within his bones at that moment as he reflected on Sasuke's earlier words.

With a gleaming smile, Naruto closed his eyes as he snuggled his face into Sasuke's chest…one thought on his mind when just Sasuke's **_presence_** almost lulled him into a serene sleep.

_You know what Sasuke…I think my world just started spinning in the right direction again…_

**_Owari_**

A/N: So…what do you think? I think it came out FAIRLY well…not the best thing ever…but…what are you gunna do after proofreading for the fifth time and not being able to make it any better? I'm still smiling after writing this…the first time I have physically smiled after re-reading one of my fics. I personally think it's quite cute…:3 but don't the author's HAVE toTRY to compliment their work?…I would like to commend my reviewers one last time for all of their marvelous support that has kept me going this whole time! I would have stopped writing if I hadn't of gotten a review from EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! You all are _so_ special to me…each in your own unique way. I will always believe that you each gave me a little piece of my writing experience; to create the authoress I am this very day. So…THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD I really hope you all enjoyed this…I tried my best to make something good to dedicate to you…lol If you wouldn't mind reviewing me again to tell me what you think…I WOULD LOVE YOU EVEN MORE! (If that's possible…) you guys know what happens next! TNT Till Next Time!


End file.
